Room to Let
by Aly150
Summary: AU Naomi's mum has moved out so Naomi needs to find a lodger. Guess who it is? No other characters except a brief appearance from Katie.
1. Chapter 1

**Room to Let**

**Rated: MA – Adult content**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Skins.**

**Summary: **AU – Naomi needs a lodger since her mum has moved out. No other characters except a brief encounter with Katie. This is my first Skins fanfic so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Chapter One**

"So I think Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays would be the best nights for me to cook. We could alternate weekends and obviously we would need a separate cleaning rota."

Naomi stared, one eyebrow raised, at the girl in front of her. She didn't think the applicants for her spare room could have got any worse, until she met this cow.

"Also I would require absolute silence after 10pm as I always keep a regular sleep cycle and…"

"Well," Naomi interrupted, "I think I've heard everything I need to know. Thanks." Naomi got up and opened the front door.

The girl walked out and turned back on the doorstep, "Oh one more thing…"

Naomi slammed the door in the girls face, "Fuck sake." she said out-loud as she made her way to the living room and scored the girls name off of her list of applicants. She was getting sick of this. She had interviewed seven people so far and they were all freaks in her humble opinion.

Obviously she would have loved to stay by herself after putting up with a house full of random people that her mum had welcomed with open arms over the last few years. She was over joyed when her mum had decided to move abroad with one of her slightly less odorous hippy boyfriends. Naomi had declined her mum's invitation to join them but being a student left her little option of being able to manage the rent alone.

There was a soft knock at the door and with a deep breath Naomi went to answer. She was greeted by a smiling redhead, "Hi, I'm Emily."

"Naomi." Naomi shook the girls hand, "Come in."

Emily stepped inside and sat opposite Naomi on the sofa.

"So Emily," Naomi started, and then sighed, "Look, I'm getting sick of this interviewing thing so let's just cut right to the chase. Are you a freak?"

Emily looked a bit bewildered but answered, "I don't think so."

"You don't hear any voices?"

Emily laughed, "No."

"Any O.C.D's?"

"Not that I know of."

"That's good enough for me. When can you move in?"

* * *

Naomi was in the kitchen making dinner. She saw Emily out of the corner of her eye standing in the doorway.

"Oh sorry," Emily said, "I'll come back when you're done."

"It's okay," Naomi said, pouring her pasta into a bowl, "I'm done."

Emily smiled and went to a cupboard in the kitchen that she had recently stocked with her groceries.

"Actually," Naomi started, "You want some of this? I made a bit too much."

"That would be great," Emily said and sat with Naomi at the kitchen table to eat. There was an awkward silence as they ate. Naomi thought that Emily seemed allright, although she was seemed shy.

Emily allowed herself a few quick glances at Naomi, she thought she was beautiful. Her stunning blue eyes and bright blonde hair almost made her melt. Emily disliked herself for those thoughts, 'She'd kick me out in a second if she knew I was perving on her.'

"So you looking forward to starting college?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah it should be great. You?"

"I guess so."

Another awkward silence followed.

"Well I'm done," Naomi said getting up from the table.

"I'll get the dishes since you cooked." Emily said.

"Great, thanks." Naomi smiled and left.

Emily dropped her head to the table. She felt like a twat for not being able to hold a conversation with Naomi because of her shy ways.

'Get a grip Emily.' She thought as she scrubbed the dishes. 'This is your chance to get out of Katie's shadow. How are you going to cope tomorrow if you can't even have a conversation with your flatmate?'

* * *

The next day Emily got up and laid her clothes out on the bed. She listened for Naomi coming out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. Naomi was standing in the hallway in her towel. Emily gulped involuntarily at the sight.

"Morn…morning." Emily stammered.

"Morning." Naomi replied as she went into her room.

"You tit!" Emily said under her breath as she went into the bathroom.

In the shower her thoughts began to wander. She felt guilty for ogling her flatmate. Sometimes she hated being a lesbian, but then again she loved it, 'Because, you know, women are hot.' Emily laughed at her thoughts as she stepped out of the shower.

Naomi and Emily walked to college together making some small talk about their timetable and their relief about finally getting their student loans in the bank.

"We should get totally wankered tonight to celebrate." Naomi suggested.

"Yeah that would be great." Emily beamed. She was glad that the conversation was finally flowing between Naomi and herself.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Naomi and Emily tuned to look at the girl standing at the top of the college steps.

"Hi Katie." Emily said unenthused, "This is…"

"Yeah whatev," Katie interrupted, "You could have phoned bitch. Anyway, listen, oh my god yeah Mum and Dad have totally splashed the cash since you let. I'm getting a king size bed and everything for when Danno stays."

"That's great." Emily said, gritting her teeth.

"Katiekins!" Katie turned and waved at the group of girls waiting for her.

"Well, see ya biatch." Katie blew an air kiss at Emily and left.

"So, twins?" Naomi said.

"Yeah." Emily said, clearly less than happy about that fact.

"How can two people share the same egg and yet be so different?"

Emily laughed, "Yeah well that's why I moved out. We had to share a room at home and I just couldn't stand it any longer."

Naomi looked at her watch, "Well I better get to class. See you back at the house."

"See ya." Emily watched Naomi leave. She had to admit to herself that she was developing a little crush on Naomi. 'As long as it's a little one it doesn't really matter.' she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Naomi entered the house and threw her bag in the hall. She went up the stairs to her room but stopped outside Emily's door which was slightly open.

"Emily?" she asked tentatively as she pushed the door open.

Emily wasn't there. Naomi looked in the room at all of Emily's things neatly decorating it. She looked above Emily's bed and was shocked to see a black and white poster of two women lying on a bed kissing.

"Oh." Naomi said out loud. She jumped when she heard the front door open and ran into her room. She heard Emily come up the stairs and knock on her door.

"Hey!" Emily said as she opened it.

"Hi." Naomi replied in a cold manner.

"So what's happening tonight?" Emily asked.

"Oh," Naomi started, "Actually, can we give it a miss?"

"Oh, ok." Emily looked disappointed.

"Bye." Naomi said as she closed the door. She immediately felt guilty. 'Fuck sake,' she thought, 'she's gay, it's not a fucking crime. Stop being a cunt.'

Naomi went to Emily's door and knocked. When Emily opened it Naomi said, "Fuck it. Get ready. We'll grab something to eat in town and then go get pissed." Emily smiled and quickly rushed to get ready.

* * *

On the way to the club, Naomi pulled a half bottle of vodka out of her bag. Naomi and Emily started swigging it between them. They entered the club; it was quiet because it was still early. They ordered some shots and drinks and took them to a round table with high stools.

They were chatting and downing shots when Naomi, feeling brave from the alcohol, said, "So…you're gay?"

Emily choked on the shot she was downing and stared at Naomi wide-eyed, "Em…uh…how did you know?"

"Oh, I just kind of guessed," Naomi said.

"Oh…is it that obvious?"

"No, not at all."

"So, does it bother you?" Emily asked, looking down, afraid to see disgust in Naomi's eyes.

"No not at all. I mean, its 2010 not 1910 right? Besides, gay is like in fashion now."

Emily laughed, "Well just call me Gok Wan."

Naomi laughed, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Emily blushed, "No. I mean, I haven't….I mean not for a while." Emily was too embarrassed to admit that she was a virgin.

Naomi smiled and watched Emily down another shot. She couldn't understand why Emily didn't have a girlfriend. She was really cute.

'I mean I would fuck her.' she thought.

"What the fuck?!" Naomi said out loud at her thoughts.

"What?" Emily asked concerned.

"Nothing," Naomi said shaking her head, "Your round."

Emily smiled and went to the bar.

'I can't believe I just thought that. I'm straight!' Naomi thought to herself.

"Alright?" a voice broke her from her thoughts. She turned and saw a dark haired guy standing beside her, "I'm Colin."

* * *

Emily was queuing for the bar. She was happy that Naomi knew that she was gay and she wasn't bothered. In fact she could have sworn that there was something between herself and Naomi. She felt a kind of electricity between them. She knew that sounded corny as fuck but that was the only way she could describe it.

Emily got her drinks from the bartender and made her way through the crowd at the bar back towards the table. She stopped in her tracks and felt her stomach sink at the sight of Naomi kissing a dark haired boy. Reluctantly, she went over to the table and sat down.

Naomi looked up, "Oh…Emily…this is…"

"Colin." the guy said, shaking Emily's hand.

"Hi." Emily said, less than impressed.

Emily sat at the table for about ten minutes whilst Naomi and Colin whispered to each other.

"Naomi," she said, "I'm gonna go."

"Oh okay, if you're sure." Naomi said.

Emily left, she felt like shit.

'Why did she invite me out if she was just going to ignore me all fucking night?" she thought to herself.

She knew deep down that Naomi hadn't done anything wrong, she was a single girl.

'A single STRAIGHT girl,'she thought, 'so stop being jealous and get over it!'

* * *

Emily was lying in her bed tossing and turning when she heard the front door. She heard Naomi laughing and then a male voice laughing. She heard them clambering up the stairs drunkenly.

"Fuck this." She said out loud.

The last thing she wanted to be subjected to was grunts and moans next door, especially when she wanted to be the one making Naomi moan. She grabbed her ipod, shoved her headphones in and turned it up full blast.

Naomi stumbled up the stairs. She was wasted. She led the guy upstairs. 'Celvin?' she thought his name was. Once in her room, they started kissing in her bed. Then, in her mind, she wasn't kissing him anymore, she was kissing Emily. She tried to shake the image out of her mind but she couldn't.

"Stop." she said, pushing the guy back.

"What's wrong?"

Naomi looked at him, 'Nothing should be wrong,' she thought, 'I'm straight, single, in bed with a good looking guy.'

"Nothings wrong." she said, and they continued.

Three minutes later, it was all over and Colin was fast asleep next to her snoring like a hog.

"Well that was shit." she said out loud.

She got up and went to the bathroom. On the way back she opened Emily's door quietly to check that she had got home safe. Emily was lying fast asleep with her ipod in and her red hair splayed over the pillow.

Naomi couldn't help but think how stunning Emily looked lying there. Naomi had never looked at a woman like that before. As she looked at Emily lying there she began feeling more attracted to her than she had ever been to any guy.

Naomi went back to her room and groaned at the image of the sweaty boy sprawled on her bed. It was a vast contrast from the gorgeous image of Emily lying on her bed. Reluctantly she crawled in beside him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning." Emily said as she entered the kitchen to a rough looking Naomi.

"Ugh." Naomi groaned.

Emily went over to the toaster and asked, "Where's…?"

"Colin." Naomi stated. "He left."

"You seeing him again?"

Naomi sighed and barked, "Why, you jealous?"

"What?" Emily said startled. "No…I just…"

Naomi raised her hand, "Sorry Emily. I'm sorry. I just feel like shit and I'm being a prick."

Emily half smiled, "Its ok. It was a good night."

"Yeah. Sorry you had to leave though."

"Oh you know," Emily started, "I was just too drunk."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Naomi replied and rested her head in her hands.

"You going to college today?" Emily asked and shoved a bit of toast in her mouth.

"Am I fuck." Naomi stated and got up from the table, "I'm going to bed."

Emily laughed and grabbed her rucksack, "Allright for some!" she said as she left for college.

* * *

When Emily returned home she started up the stairs to dump her bags. She stopped as she heard Naomi call her name from the living room. Inside Naomi was sitting on the sofa with Colin. Emily couldn't help but feel a bit gutted to see him back again.

"Guess who stopped by?" Naomi said with a look on her face that said 'Save me!'

"Hey Colin." Emily said, smiling at Naomi's expression.

"Allright Emily? Oh I'm glad I caught you actually," Colin said and stood to face Emily, "Naomi mentioned that you're gay."

"Em…ok?" Emily replied.

"Well I have a friend, well actually an ex, but anyway she's gay, and I was thinking," Colin continued, turning to Naomi, "we should double date!"

Colin looked back at Emily expectantly.

"Em, sure why not." Emily said, looking over at Naomi who rolled her eyes.

"Great! I'll give her a call." Colin said, stepping out into the hallway.

"Fuck sake," Naomi said and stood, "Double date. Thanks!"

"Sorry," Emily said, "I didn't know what to say."

Naomi sighed, "Its fine, couldn't stand in the way of you getting some fanny action." she said smiling.

"Fuck off. At least you will get some cock action."

"Ugh no thanks. I'd be better doing it myself."

Emily laughed and then blushed at the thought of Naomi touching herself.

"Right!" Colin exclaimed from the doorway, "Sorted, eight o'clock tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Emily nervously got ready for her date. She'd pulled out about ten different outfits from her wardrobe. She really didn't want to go out tonight but at the same time she didn't want to give up the opportunity to meet someone to take her mind off Naomi.

She checked herself in the mirror when she was ready. She thought she actually looked all right. She'd chosen something Katie had made her buy ages ago but she had never had the confidence to wear it before. It was a short black strapless dress with matching heels.

"Come the fuck on Em!" she heard Naomi shout from downstairs, "Colin's outside in a taxi."

Emily took a deep breath. She walked down the stairs and Naomi stared at her wide eyed as she approached.

"Woah." Naomi said.

"Fuck, I look like a tit don't I?" Emily asked, panicked.

"No! You look…great." Naomi said. 'You look sexy as fuck.' she thought to herself.

Emily smiled and headed out the door with Naomi to the waiting taxi.

* * *

They arrived at the bar they had picked to meet Emily's date. It was as typical student bar and Emily began to feel a bit over dressed. They sat at a booth with their drinks. Colin waved at a girl entering the bar and Emily started to feel her heart beat faster with nerves. The girl approached and smiled at everyone.

"Naomi, Emily, this is Nicola." Colin said.

"Hey." Nicola said, smiling at Emily.

Emily thought she was quite good looking. She seemed a bit of a tom boy and had short dark messy hair. She sat down next to Emily at the booth.

A few drinks later and Emily and Nicola were chatting amongst themselves. Emily was surprised to be having a good time. Nicola seemed really nice and she was enjoying talking to her.

Naomi on the other hand was not having a good time. She sat listening to Colin drone on and tried to avoid looking across the table at Emily. Every time she did she felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't understand why she was feeling all this for Emily when she was supposed to be straight.

Naomi gave in and allowed herself one quick glance at Emily. She felt her stomach turn when she saw that Nicola was lightly stroking Emily's hand above the table.

"I'm going to the toilet." Naomi stated and left.

In the stall she rested her head against the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said out loud to herself.

As she returned, Colin waved her over to the bar where he was getting some drinks. Nicola and Emily were still sitting at the table chatting. Naomi grabbed a couple of drinks from Colin and turned back towards the table. She thought she was going to throw up when she looked over and saw Emily and Nicola kissing. She turned back towards the bar and put the drinks down.

"I'm going home." she said and quickly headed for the exit.

"What?" Colin shouted after her, finding somewhere to put his drinks down and heading after her.

When he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Naomi was sitting in her living room smoking a fag and swigging a bottle of vodka.

'She's a girl." she thought, 'Why the fuck am I jealous over a girl?' She already knew the answer, 'Because I fucking want her.'

She was getting pissed off with herself.

'Why the fuck is this happening to me now? Why did she having to fucking move in?'

Just then, the front door opened and Emily came stumbling in, clearly drunk.

"Naomi!" she shouted from the doorway, "Where did you go?"

"Like you fucking care!" Naomi shouted and pushed past Emily into the hallway.

"What?" Emily asked, completely confused.

"Oh just fuck off Emily!" Naomi screamed.

Emily paused for a moment then shouted back, "Fuck you Naomi!" She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Naomi was a bit shocked that Emily had shouted back at her, but she wasn't going to finish the argument there. She ran up the stairs and burst into Emily's room.

"No, fuck you!" she shouted and shoved Emily who stumbled back.

"Fuck you!" Emily screamed back.

Emily was crying and went to shove Naomi but Naomi grabbed her wrists and held them up in front of her.

Naomi was crying now too, "Don't fucking," she started and then her voice softened slightly, "I mean…I cant…"

Both girls stood and looked at each other for a moment. Then Naomi kissed Emily fiercely. She let go of Emily's wrists and Emily put her hands behind Naomi's head, pushing her in closer.

Naomi backed Emily up until they were on Emily's bed. Naomi was on top of her kissing her passionately and running her hands over Emily's body. She ran her hand down Emily's leg and then up her skirt. She began rubbing Emily's pussy over her pants and loved feeling how wet Emily was.

Emily rolled Naomi over and climbed on top of her. She pulled her dress off over her head and Naomi did the same with her top. Emily kissed Naomi's neck and moved down to her bra, pulling it down to expose Naomi's nipples and started running her tongue over them.

Naomi moaned in pleasure and tangled her fingers in Emily's hair. Emily reached down and unbuttoned Naomi's jeans. Naomi kicked them off along with her pants. Emily ran her hand up Naomi's thigh and then brushed her fingers lightly over Naomi's clit.

Naomi moaned at this and pulled Emily up to kiss her and whispered in her ear, "Please fuck me Emily."

Emily couldn't help but growl at this plea and slid three fingers deep inside Naomi and began fucking her hard, reaching her fingers round to her g spot. Naomi screamed and dug her nails into Emily's back when she came.

Naomi took a moment to catch her breath then sat up with Emily's legs wrapped around her waist. She wanted her so badly and in no time she moved her hand up Emily's dress and thrusted her fingers inside her.

Emily screamed, half in shock and half in pleasure, and grabbed tightly onto Naomi's shoulders as Naomi fucked her. When Emily came she let her head fall to Naomi's shoulder and breathed, "I love you."

Naomi stiffened slightly at this and Emily panicked, "Sorry. I don't know why I said that…I mean I do…but I…"

Naomi kissed Emily to stop her rambling. She lay back on the bed exhausted and Emily lay next to her with her arm wrapped tightly around Naomi's waist. They fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Emily awoke in bed alone. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed downstairs. Halfway down she heard the sound of plates rattling in the kitchen. She made her way down the hall and was stopped halfway when Colin stepped out in front of her from the living room.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright." Colin said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked abruptly.

Colin looked confused and said, "I'm taking Naomi for lunch, she called me this morning."

"Oh." Emily felt like her heart had been crushed.

"Wow you must have had some night. Its nearly one." Colin said.

"Yeah, it was…eventful." Emily stated.

"Well Nicola couldn't stop raving about you. I gave her your number. Hope that's okay. She said she never had a chance to get it off you."

"Yeah whatever," Emily said, "I need a coffee."

Colin smiled and went back into the living room.

When Emily entered the kitchen, Naomi was at the sink with her back turned towards her.

"Naomi?" Emily said, she could feel her eyes welling up, "What's going on?"

Naomi took a deep breath and turned to face Emily, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Last night we…"

"It was a mistake ok? I was drunk. It shouldn't have happened."

Emily felt like falling on the floor and crying her heart out. Instead she turned around and headed up the stairs back towards her room.

* * *

Naomi and Colin were at a small café for lunch. Naomi felt like shit. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. Hearing Emily say that she loved her made her feel more scared than she ever had in her life.

With Colin it would be simple. There would be no deep feelings involved and she wouldn't ever risk getting hurt by him. She looked over at Colin who was going on about some football match he was going to. She had absolutely nothing in common with him.

As a matter of fact, she had never really had much in common with anyone, except Emily. She had never even really been able to talk to anyone as easily as she had with Emily.

Naomi looked down into her cup of coffee and images from last night flashed through her mind. She had had the most mind blowing sex of her life. She had never had great sex, until Emily.

Naomi felt like a light bulb was going off in her head. 'Fuck', she thought, 'This isn't about being gay, it's about Emily. I have the chance to be with Emily. Beautiful, caring, funny, sweet, fantastic in bed Emily. It shouldn't be about gay or straight, it should be about her.'

"Jesus Christ I am such a fucking idiot." Naomi said out loud.

Colin looked at her confused, "Em…what?"

"Oh," Naomi started, "Sorry but this isn't going to work. I think I'm gay. Well I know I'm gay for Emily. Sorry."

Naomi grabbed her coat and ran out of the café leaving Colin sitting alone open-mouthed, "Why do I always pick the lesbians?!" he said, throwing his arms in the air.

* * *

Naomi ran home, desperate to see Emily. When she got in the door she panicked as she stepped inside and saw Emily's keys had been posted through the letter box. She ran upstairs and saw Emily's room was empty.

"Fuck!" she screamed and ran out of the house down the street.

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even know where Emily's parent's house was, she just kept running. After about ten minutes, when she was out of breath, she stopped and looked around. She had ended up near the bus station and in the distance she could see Emily boarding a large coach.

Naomi charged after the coach but it was beginning to move. She slammed her hand on the side and the driver stopped the coach. She ran up the steps and went to look for Emily but the driver stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss, where's your ticket?" he asked.

"I don't have a ticket I just need to stop my friend."

"Look if you don't have a ticket then piss off." The driver said and tried to move Naomi off the bus.

"Wait!" The driver and Naomi turned and saw Emily standing in the bus aisle.

"Emily," Naomi said, "Please don't go."

"Why not?" Emily asked. Her face betrayed no emotion but Naomi knew she was just trying to be brave.

Naomi looked at all the people on the bus staring at her and suddenly felt extremely nervous. However, if she didn't do this, Emily was going to leave, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Look I was a total prick ok. I was just scared, but I realised I don't care. I don't care if I'm a lesbian or bisexual or whatever."

The driver and other passengers on the bus looked at Naomi stunned. The passengers started whispering to one another. Naomi didn't care, she couldn't let Emily walk out of her life.

"All I know is that when I'm with you I feel like I could do anything. You make me feel like a better person and like I can trust you and that you would make me happy. And I would make you happy too I promise. And we can do all the things that they say lesbians do if you want like get a strap on or you know a cat."

Emily laughed a bit at this.

"I don't care. I don't care what we do or what anyone says, as long as you're with me, because…I fucking love you."

Emily ran down the bus aisle and threw herself at Naomi, kissing her lovingly.

A few people on the bus made "aww" sounds and the driver turned and said, "Well now that we have that sorted, have you got a fucking ticket or not?"

* * *

Emily and Naomi walked home together hand in hand. They hadn't said anything to each other since the bus incident and were just content being together. When they arrived home Naomi sat down on the couch exhausted.

"You look knackered." Emily said, sitting on Naomi's lap.

"Well I did a lot of running around trying to find a certain someone." Naomi said and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Well I hope you saved some energy."

Naomi looked up with a mischievous grin, "Oh yeah, what for?"

"Well, I've got a lot of stuff to move into your room now."

Naomi looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

"Come on." Emily said, pulling Naomi to her feet.

"Fine," Naomi said, "As long as you still pay rent."

"No way," Emily joked, "We'll need to start looking for a lodger."

"Not in a million years," Naomi stated, "I'm not going through that again."

Emily laughed and pulled Naomi up the stairs to her room.

'Wait, no,' she thought, 'our room.'

THE END


End file.
